Last Chance
by One-of-a-kind-bitches
Summary: Tris, Caleb and their little sister Daisy are waiting for their parents at sleep away camp when a terrible accident occurs and they're forced to move from England to Chicago with their dad's boss and his son. Tris goes to high school. Their will be drama but different drama and there will be romance! I'm bad at summaries, Please read!
1. In the begining

Today is the day. The day I say goodbye and try to convince my friends we'll keep in contact even though I know that's not going to happen when I'm moving to another country. My name is Beatrice and I'm from a small town in England. Today I am moving to North America to live with my dad's boss. Exactly three weeks ago today, my mom and dad died in a car accident on their way to pick my brother, sister and I from summer camp.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I hadn't seen them for two months and I was so excited to see them again while waiting for them on the camp sight with my brother Caleb and my little sister Daisy. We were the last kids left to be picked up and the head counsellor of the camp was going to call our parents, but before he could a police car drove up. Max (the head counsellor) walked up to the car and spoke to the police officers. He looked up at us and I saw pity in his eyes. The somewhat nice officers came up to us and told us slowly and calmly what had happened to our parents. Right beside me Daisy burst into tears not wasting a second and before I could turn to hug her, I collapsed. My knees went numb and I couldn't hear anything. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my mother and father. They were so close yet so far. They were there yet not there at all. I suddenly felt an emptiness inside me never know to me before this moment. And then it all went black. _

_The next thing I knew I was in my bedroom with a sleeping Daisy right next to me and a sad Caleb in a chair beside me. _

"_Beatrice, you're awake!" said Caleb. He squeezed in his arms me before returning to his miserable state._

"_What happened?" I said while holding my head up._

"_You fainted right after they told us the news…"he said with little enthusiasm. Then I remembered and I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed. Caleb sat beside me and hugged me trying to suppress his pain but I knew he was devastated. Why wouldn't he be? Our parents are gone and we're all alone. No family and we have a 10 year old little sister to take care of. _

"_Where are the police officers?" I ask Caleb in between sobs._

"_I sent them away. I told them we needed time to grieve and they said that would be ok for the time _

_being." He said while stroking my hair._

_I let out a whimper and he whispered to me the only words I needed to hear for now… "We're going to be ok. We have each other." And at that moment, I don't know why but, I knew it was true. We were going to survive this. Together._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Beatrice!" my brother screamed from downstairs waking me out of my reverie. "We're going to be late for our flight."

I didn't want to leave, but what was there left? Sad memories and a town that pity's us? I'm Beatrice Prior and I will not live that way. I loved my parents and even though they taught us to be selfless they would've wanted us to move on. So I'm going to live with my dad's boss in North America and I'm going to start fresh. New town. New school. New life.

As I'm walking down the stairs with the last of my boxes to ship to America, I see Daisy sat in her room staring at her wall. I gently put the boxes down and go sit right beside her on her bed to see what she's looking at. It's a picture. A picture of my parents and Daisy when she was just born in the hospital room that she hasn't taken off her wall yet.

We sit in silence like we've been doing for the past three weeks. Until she says something. Not long but its something.

"I miss them" she says with watery eyes. I know she's about to cry so I hold her. "I know" I say. I hold her until the cop car is outside waiting for us. They've been escorting us everywhere.

I take Daisy's hand and I kiss the top of her head. She smiles at me and we walk out of the empty room. With one hand in mine and the other one griping the picture with all her force, Daisy looks better than she did three weeks ago. Crying all the time and barely eating. She's too young to understand how to deal with the pain but she's old enough to feel all the pain.

We all sit in the back in silence until we arrive at the airport. We go through customs then board the plane. As I'm sitting there with Daisy's head on my shoulder and my journal on my lap, all I can think of is I've been staring at this blank page for three weeks now and I don't know what to say. The psychologist at the police station gave us each a journal so that we could write what was on our mind but I just don't know what to say. I just don't know how I feel. For the rest of the ride there that's all I think about.

*************************************PAGE BREAK************************************

Once the plane lands, we are the first to get out. We find out bags and make our way outside the airport where Marcus (my dad's boss) is suppose to pick us up. As I stare into nothingness I think of what life will be like. The new British kid with dead parents. Harsh I know but that's kids these days.

A car pulls up right in front of me rousing me from my deep thoughts. A boy not much older than me gets out of the car and at that moment all I see are deep blue eyes that someone can easily get lost in. He must see me staring because he comes up to me and introduces himself.

"Tobias. Tobias Eaton." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Bea-Tris" I say hesitant at first, but then happy at my new name for my new life.

"You sure about that?" he laughs and I join in.

"My real name is Beatrice but I rather be called Tris." I say clearing up any confusion.

"Ok Tris." He says looking into my eyes.

We stay staring at each other until a man that looks like Tobias but is clearly older speaks up and I assume he's Marcus:

"Tobias help them with their bags." He says more sternly then I think he meant to.

He helps Caleb with his luggage as Caleb slips into the car with Daisy greeting Marcus and talking about our living arrangements I assume. I help Tobias with the last of our bags and get in the car. Caleb's now in the front since Marcus insisted and Daisy is leaning on Tobias. I mouth 'Sorry' to him and he just smiles down at Daisy then to me and I get lost in those deep blue eyes again.

**************************************PAGE BREAK***********************************

We get to the house and take our bags inside. When Marcus speaks:

"Tobias will you show Beatrice and Daisy to their rooms please?" he said more like an order than a question.

Tobias just nods and walks up the stairs with us just behind. I drop Daisy onto her bed in her room and follow Tobias out and close the door quietly. We walk down what seems like to be a never ending hallway then Tobias breaks the silence. "How do you like America?" he says hesitantly, like if he said something wrong I would break.

"I haven't seen much yet, you know we just landed right?" I say with a smile at my face as he stops in front of a door.

"Yah I know I just wanted to make conversation." He says with a smile.

We stare at each other until I break the silence: "So I'm guessing this is my room?"

"Yah um… so if you need anything I'm down the hall." He says while dropping my bags in my room.

"Thanks, I just have a question for you." I say.

"And what might that be?" he says with a smirk on his face.

"Do you know what school I'm supposed to be going to? Because I haven't really had the time to look anything up or even think about it and school starts Monday" I say with a curious look.

"Well Marcus has taken care of all of that so you and Caleb will be going to my school which is Faction High." He says and continues when he sees the confusion on my face. "It's called Faction High because there are five factions in the whole school. Each faction represents something different. I'm in Dauntless for the brave. There is Erudite the intelligent, Candor the honest, Amity the peaceful and Abnegation the selfless." He says.

"Wow, do we have to pick which faction we are in?" I say with interest.

"No, you get tested and placed" he says while walking to the door.

"Well thanks, seeya!" I say with a smile and close the door.

I decide to unpack right away so I won't have to rummage through my close for an outfit later. I start with my pictures and books then go to my clothes and shoes. I finally finish after an hour and decide to take a nap. As much as I miss my parents I'm glad I'm here and not in an orphanage. We have no family so that would've been our only other option. As I drift off to sleep I find myself thinking about those deep blue eyes. The one's so easy to get lost in. The one's that seem to be in pain but don't show it. I wonder if anybody else has ever realised this and with that I drift off the sleep.

**************************************PAGE BREAK***********************************

The next morning I wake up at 10 which is unusual for me. I get up and go downstairs to the kitchen. Tobias is the only one there so I assume Marcus has left to work already and Daisy and Caleb are asleep.

"Good morning" he says when he sees me come in. "Want some eggs?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry this morning." I say as I make my way to the kitchen table.

"So I was thinking maybe you'd want me to show you around today, you know around the city and maybe to our school for a bit." He says hesitantly. "I mean if you want to"

"Yah, of course. Can Caleb and Daisy come to?"

"Caleb actually went with Marcus to work and Daisy decided to tag along." He says.

"Why do you call your dad Marcus?" I ask curiously immediately regretting my question.

"Umm…" and at that moment the phone rings.

TOBIAS'S POV:

I want to tell her why I really do. I don't know why but I feel vulnerable around her, like I can't hide or disguise myself in any way around her.

"Umm…" I say before the phone rings and I thank whoever it is calling.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey bro! It's me, just wanted to know if you were free to hang out today. The girls are coming and Lauren might come." Zeke says like I want her to come.

"Dude I don't have a thing for Lauren! She's a freakin psychopath and I don't know about you but I don't date psychopaths." I say with annoyance. "And I can't come, remember I told you about the three kids that my dad is taking in, I'm showing one of them around the city today"

"Just bring her here."He says like it's the most obvious solution. "I'll be good, you can just show her around the city tomorrow."

"Give me a minute" I say while turning to Tris who seems to be in her own world. I wonder what she's thinking about. "Hey Tris?"

"Yah?" she says suddenly awake from her daydream.

"Do you want to hang out with me and some of my friends today instead of going out? There will be some girls there that are really nice so you could already start making new friends." I tell her. "Only if you want, of course"

"Sure, I'll go get ready" she says before walking out.

"Ok Zeke, see you soon" I say. "Oh and don't forget to disinvite Lauren"

TRIS'S POV:

I walk out of the kitchen so I could go get ready for today. I'm honestly glad we're not going to see the city. Chicago is a great city don't get me wrong, but moving is already hard enough. If I go out there and officially make it my home, that means I'm letting go, and I'm not ready for that.

I walk into my room and get out a simple outfit. A black leather skirt stopping at about mid-thigh and a black and gray crop top. I put on my combat boots, add some light mascara and head downstairs.

Tobias and I leave the house and he shows me to his car. Their house or should I know say my house, is pretty big. Including the gigantic garage that holds about six cars. Tobias leads me to the black convertible. I get in and he pulls out of the garage into the hot summer air.

"I've never actually rode in a convertible before" I say.

"Really, well get used to it. We drive to school like this every morning. Except in the winter time." He says with a frown. We pull up to a house slightly smaller than his but still pretty big. Before I can get out he pulls me back into the car by my arm.

"They don't know my real name is Tobias here, so I would appreciate it if you called me Four while we're around them" He says. "Four is my number on the football team at school." He says, he must've seen the confusion in my eyes. We get out of the car and walk to the front door. I decide not to ask any more questions, I don't want to push him.


	2. The brother i never had

**Hey guys! Or whoever's reading my story, just wanted to let you all know that I have a week off of school since it's the end of term so expect there to be a couple more updates this week. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent… but a girl can only dream!**

TRIS'S POV:

Tobias rings the doorbell and almost instantly the door swings open. A guy, not as tall as Tobias but still pretty tall, stands in front of us shirtless.

"So I assume you guys have started playing already?" Tobias says as he walks into the house.

Zeke nods then smirks when I ask "What game?" in my British accent.

At that Tobias rolls his eyes, takes my hand and leads me to what I reckon is the basement. When I enter I see a group of teenagers my age in a circle. Some of them shirtless which makes me even more confused as to what game they're playing.

"Hey everyone this is…Tris" he says hesitating at my name. "She just moved her from England, and she's staying with me and will be going to Faction High"

Everyone stares at me until a cheerful girl comes up to me and gives me a hug. I hesitate but then hug back. "I'm Christina" she says after pulling away from me. "This is Lynn, Marlene, Johnny Marlene's boyfriend, Uriah, Shauna, Will and you know Zeke and Four" she says and they all wave to me.

"Nice to meet you all. I have a question though." I say quietly to Christina so the others wouldn't hear. "What are you guys playing? And why are some of you shirtless?" I ask partly embarrassed for not knowing already.

She just laughs and guides me to a spot on the floor. "Uriah would you do the honours of explaining this game to Tris" she says with a smirk going from ear to ear.

A handsome guy with blond hair and blue eyes speaks up. "We're playing Candor or Dauntless. Basically someone asks you Truth or Dare, you chose and either they ask you a question or give you a dare and if you refuse to answer it or do it then you take off a piece of clothing. Hence the numerous shirtless people in this room. Oh but not me cause I ain't a pansycake." Everyone rolls there eyes and I look to Christina confused and she just waves it off as if to say ignore him but surprisingly I can't.

Tobias and Zeke take a seat and everyone decides to start over. Once everyone is fully dressed Zeke starts.

"Uriah, Truth or Da-" Zeke starts but Uriah doesn't let him finish.

"Dare, I am Dauntless you know" he says with a cocky smirk.

"Hmm… I dare you to kiss everyone in this circle. Boys on the cheek girls on the lips" Zeke says feeling pleased about his dare.

Uriah gets up and starts with a girl with a look of disgust on her face which only gets worse after he kisses her. I think her name is Lynn. Then he continues with Marlene a little nervous since her boyfriend is giving him the stink eye. Then he moves on to Shauna and after awkwardly kissing all the guys he gets to me and Christina. He kisses her first but when he makes his way to me he trips over what I assume is Christina's purse and falls on me which makes me go back. He lays there on top of me supporting his wait with his arms on either side of me and we stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Then he gets up and takes a seat next to me after pushing Four out of the way who doesn't look to happy about it.

"My little bro's got a crush!" Zeke says while laughing his head off not even trying to cover it.

"Let's just get on with the game please" he says while obviously trying to hide a smile, which makes me smile, and I don't know why. The game goes on for awhile and everyone ends up shirtless even me because I refused to strip down and run around the block singing to freakin Justin Beiber. I don't pay attention much until a girl I thinks name is Marlene gets my attention.

"Uriah, truth or Dare?" she says with clearly too much enthusiasm.

"Dare you pansycake" Marlene just rolls her eyes and continues. While her boyfriend, Johnny I presume, rolls his eyes.

"Hmm…" she says while tapping her fingers on her chin. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris" she says with an evil glint in her eyes.

Uriah looks at me for approval. I came here to start over and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to be the conservative girl in the corner nor the selfless girl down the street. I'm going to be Tris. The girl that doesn't care. That takes risks for the fun of it and enjoys life in the spur of the moment. That's me and that's who I want to be. I get up walk over to Uriah and pull him up. He looks a little surprised and so does everyone else. "What I came from England, not a cave." I say with annoyance. "I've made out with guys before."

Everyone laughs and Uriah leads me to a closet in the corner of the room. Before I enter I can't help but notice Tobias leave the room.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." he says while looking down. He looks back up and says "I just don't want you to feel obligated to kiss me because we're pla-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his and placing my arms around his neck. He places his hands around my hips and pulls me closer until the space between us has vanished.

I pull away little, enough to tell him "I want to. I came here for a change and here it is. I want to be spontaneous and fun, not predictable and boring." I say while letting out an exasperated breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Uriah smiles. "I know I just met you but you're definitely not a boring person if you were willing to come in here and make out with me just to prove to yourself you can change." He says. I try to speak but he motions for me to let him finish. "You're beautiful and courageous and I don't know why the hell you would want to change that for a second." He pulls away from me and sits on the ground pulling me down with him. "Ever thought it wasn't you that needed to change it was the people around you or the city you lived in?"

I give it some thought then reply. "I never actually thought of it that way" I confess a little embarrassed. "I just thought I was the problem. I was taught to be selfless and nothing else. As I grew up I knew I wasn't selfless enough so I gave up. I always wanted to leave that town the minute I turned eighteen but then… they died and I felt so guilty that I wanted to leave before." I feel a tear go down my cheek and Uriah must've noticed too since he pulled me into a hug saying reassuring words into my ear, while I mentally scold myself for breaking down in front of Uriah. Though I feel comfortable in his arms, as if I belonged there. He made me feel complete for that moment. "Thank you so much Uri" I say while wiping tears from my face.

"Don't sweat it; just remember you don't need to change. You are perfect the way you are and anyone would be lucky to know you." He says with a reassuring voice. We walk out of the closet just in time.

"Did you guys even do anything in there?" Marlene asks annoyed.

"No, not really. We just talked about random stuff." He says while shrugging her question off. We sit back down. Then I realize Tobias isn't there.

"Where's T-Four?" I ask cursing at myself mentally for slipping up. Luckily no one seems to notice.

"He said he had to go and for one of us to drive you home" Zeke says casually and gets on with the game. I'm kind of surprised and hurt that he would just leave like that, but I just ignore my feelings and get on with the game.

The game goes on and I ending up doing 12 hot sauce shots and draining Uri's fridge of milk. After the game is over and everyone starts to leave Uriah comes up behind me and tries to tickle me but before he could I twisted his arms and swiped his legs from underneath. He falls and his grip is still on me so I fall to. On top of him which makes my heart skip a beat.

"If you wanted to be on top of me why didn't you just ask?" he says while trying to stifle a laugh. I get up off of him and pull him up with me. Both of us laugh all the way to his motorcycle. He must've seen the expression on my face because he takes my hand and pulls me over to the motorcycle.

"What you don't like my 'baby'?" he says with a fake hurt expression. I laugh a little.

"No it's just… what if I fall?" I say and I look away from him.

He laughs then says in a more serious voice; "I won't let you fall" he says and we stare at each other for longer than sociably acceptable. After I tear my eyes away from him I get on the motorcycle and he hands me a helmet. Then he drives off.

When we get there I thank Uriah and tell him I'd see him at school. I walk up the steps and realize Tobias's car isn't there.

I walk into the house and make my way up to Daisy's room. She still hasn't gotten home, I wonder where they are. I just stare at the picture of Daisy and our parents that she brought with us from England for what seems like hours until there's a knock on Daisy's open door. I turn around to see Tobias there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving before. I had to pick something up for my dad." He says casually. I try to act like it didn't mean anything, but it did. He brought me there I should've left with him.

"It's ok, Uriah dropped me off." I say remembering my hands around his waist on his motorcycle.

"Oh on his motorcycle" he says with less enthusiasm. "I'm just surprised his mom lets him keep that thing after she told me I should get rid of mine." He says with a laugh and I laugh too.

"You have a motorcycle to?" I say surprised.

"Yah where do you think Uri got the idea?" he says. "I didn't take you on it because I didn't know if you would be comfortable."

"That's sweet" I say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something since I assumed you wouldn't have anything else to do." He says looking away from me to the picture on the wall and frowns. Not a pitiful frown like I've gotten 1000 times before just a sad frown saying 'I wish it could've been different for you, but that's life' and I appreciate that.

"Yah sure" I say and we walk out of the room. "Let me just go shower and change first. I'll meet you downstairs." I say and walk off to my room. I shower quickly and put on some loose sweat pants, a crop top and my indoor UGGS. I make my way downstairs after putting my hair into a messy bun and go to the living where Tobias is sitting texting and munching on popcorn. "Hey that's not all for you." I say and take the popcorn away from him while I sit right beside him and grab a cover right beside us. I hear a roar from outside.

"I know it's pretty bad out there." He says pressing play on the remote.

"What are we watching?" I ask him taking my eyes away from the window.

"The Hunger Games." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's the greatest movie of all time." Just when I'm about to reply the flat screen shuts off and all the lights turn off and we're left there in complete darkness because of the storm outside. "Well I guess we won't be watching a movie." He says disappointed. "But that doesn't mean we can't eat the popcorn." He screams and tries grabbing it out of my hand but he's not fast enough. I dodge his hand and fall to the floor. I take his astonishment to my advantage and get up quickly but before I can go anywhere he grabs me by the waist and I kick him in the shin, which makes him fall on top of me. _How much times can this happen to a girl in a day? _

"That's what you get Tobias Eaton." I say trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh is that so…" he says and I can see he's laughing a little too.

"Yes, now will you get off of me please." I say trying to get out from under him.

"Sorry not happening" he says and starts tickling me.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…..stop…stop" I say between laughs

"Fine" he gets up a little disappointed but then smiles seeing how out of breath I am.

"You…will…pay…for_…_this!" I say out of breath.

He puts his hands up as if to protect himself but then realises I'm not doing anything.

"Oh you thought I was going to get you back now?" I say and he nods. "Well no. It'll be unexpected. You won't even know what hit you." I say with an evil laugh.

"Oh really… then I have nothing to lose." He says and starts tickling me again. It goes on like that for about 10 minutes until he gets tired and gives up.

"So… the almighty Four gives up, huh?" I say laughing.

"Oh I was just being sincere" he says still out of breath. "but I could continue…"

"No, no, no, fine" I say trying to hide a smile.

"So what do you want to do now?" he says sitting on the couch.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"5:30" he says bored.

"We could talk, get to know each other" I say wanting to know why this guy is so distant.

"Yah I would like that" he says with a smile. "How does it feel to have siblings?"

"I don't know. It's great but a little sister can get annoying sometimes." I say smiling. "Do you ever wish you had siblings?" I ask curious.

"Sometimes but when I was ten my mom left and I felt terrible and I thought it was my fault. I wouldn't want anybody else to feel what I felt." He says and I feel the need to hug him. So I do.

"I'm sorry" I say in a comforting voice. "We're your family now" I say then pull away.

"Thank you" he says and smiles. "So enough with the sad stories, have you ever seen The Hunger Games before?"

"No but I did read the books" I say excited. "They were great actually."

"I think the movie is better" he says confidently.

"I don't think so" I say laughing. "You have to read the book it's awesome."

"Ok then I'll read the book and you'll watch the movie and we'll see" he says. "Do you miss England?"

"A bit, but I always wanted a change in my life. Not the way it happened but that's what it is I can't really do anything about it." I say and continue. "I'm really happy I'm here, even though I just got here Chicago's great so far."

"Yah, from the inside of Zeke's house." He says and we both laugh.

"What faction do you think I'll be put in on Monday?" I say a little nervous.

"Definitely Dauntless." He says sure of himself.

"And why is that?" I say intrigued by his theory.

"You can't be Candor because you lied about not being mad at me for leaving you there, you can't be Amity because you get defensive really fast like at the party, you can't be Abnegation because you think about others but also yourself and you can't be Erudite because I don't think you can last a day with that freakin group of know it alls." He says laughing. "Even though your brother would be perfect for them."

I laugh a little because I know that's true. Caleb always used to scold me on my marks which my parents didn't care about since they just wanted me to take over the family business on my moms side which was helping the homeless people. They just wanted Caleb to work for Marcus's company. They didn't care much about school.

"How about Daisy?" I say wondering where she's going to go for elementary.

"Normally you're supposed to start Faction Elementary then continue with Faction middle school but all they do is train you, they train you for each Faction and at the beginning of Faction middle school they narrow it down to 3 factions" he says then continues. "You and Caleb will be put through an evaluation, but Daisy will just start with 4 Factions which will include the two you and Caleb got because at her level they eliminated one Faction."

"Now I'm nervous" I say while covering myself up.

"Don't be I moved here when I was your age and it was easy." He says casually.

"Wait how old are you know?" I say hopping he's still in high school.

"Well I'm a 18, it's my senior year." He says glad it's almost over.

"Oh so you just came here last year?" I ask surprised. "Where did you move from?"

"Well I moved from England actually, the same town as you, to San Francisco after my mom left then here." He says staring at me then I remember.

"Omigod, Tobias it's you." I say and I hug him. I remember now he used to live in the same town as me. We used to be best friends until he left. I was so mad but I was so young I didn't even realize it was him until now.

"You remember." He says with a huge smile.

"Yah, that's how you knew I was going to be Dauntless and Caleb Erudite, because this wasn't the first time you've met us." I say with a smile just as big as his.

"Yah I remember that time when Caleb was screaming at you for failing an exam and I flicked pasta in his face." He laughs and I join.

"I was so mad when you left, but I'm just happy that I get to know you again." I say starring at him. At that moment the lights turn on and the doorbell rings.

"It's probably them" he says and gets the door and it is Daisy comes and hugs me while Caleb continues talking with Marcus making their way to the kitchen.

"I was sooooooo bored without you Tris" Daisy says using my nickname because she knows I appreciate that.

"I had a pretty boring day myself" I say remembering the 12 shots of hot sauce.

"I bet it wasn't as boring as my day with Caleb and Marcus talking about who knows what while I was there, not aloud to play in the park because I had no boots on." She says leaning her head on my chest.

Tobias points at Daisy and mouths 'Dauntless' and I just look down at her and smile.

"Ok well it's time for bed tomorrow is a big day; you have to get all your books and clothes for school." I say dragging her up the stairs.

"I'm good with clothes I don't think books are necessary." She says and I laugh.

After I'm done putting her to bed I walk down the hall to Tobias's room and knock on the door.

"Hey what's up Trissy?" he says emphasizing the Trissy.

"Trissy?" I say laughing a little.

"I was trying it" he says with a frown. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for today, I had fun just talking" I say smiling.

"No problem I had fun to" he says and tickles me a little.

"Well good night then" I say and start to walk away.

"Good night Trissy" he says and I don't argue about my new nickname. I get to bed and change into pajama shorts and a tank top. I lay in bed thinking about my day. My first day in Chicago my first day of my new life. I think about Tobias. The guy I was best friends with once upon a time. I think about how much stuff we've missed about each other. I want to know more. I don't know why. And with that I fall into a deep sleep which has been rare ever since the event happened.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry nothing big happened, I just had to start the story off. Let me know if you guys want this to be a FourTris story or an Uriah/Tris story. I could mix it up and make Tris and Uriah a couple for a little while and then make it FourTris. Also let me know if you guys want some Four POV'S in the next chapters! Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **


	3. In or Out

**Hey guys! I think I'm going to start and write smaller chapters because during the week I can't right long chapters like these but they will be posted regularly! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent… if I did I wouldn't have detention Monday! **

TRIS'S POV

I woke up that morning to get ready for my very busy schedule today. Moving to a new city takes a lot of work. After I finally got out of bed I grabbed a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a V-neck top. I put on some light mascara and my combat boots and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. When I got there I saw that everyone was already up and ready to leave.

"Tobias you will bring them to the mall to get some new clothes and I will take Caleb with me to buy all the school books necessary for this school year" I hear Marcus say as I enter the kitchen and I see Daisy roll her eyes at that comment and I laugh to myself in my head.

"Good morning Beatrice, I assume you heard what I just said?" Marcus asked.

"Yes I did and that's very kind of you but Daisy and I don't need any new clothes, despite what she might say" I add as I see Daisy about to interject.

"Nonsense, you guys are part of our family now and I will provide new clothes for you girls to show you just that" he says with a kind smile that for some reason I find doesn't seem that sincere. "And as for Caleb he will be getting any book or extra-curricular class he wants. I want you guys to know I'm here for you" he says and I see out of the corner of my eye Tobias roll his eyes. I grab a granola bar and head to the car with Tobias and Daisy.

"Why can't we ride on the motorcycle?" Daisy says while crossing her arms and stopping her foot.

"Stop being a baby and it only fits two people now get in the car" I say pointing to the car door.

"How about you just stay here and we take the motorcycle, you said you don't need new clothes anyways" she says with her ten year old attitude that I've learnt to despise.

"Daisy get in the car right now or we won't go to the mall at all" I say in a stern voice which reminds me of my mother. We stare at each other for who knows how long and right before I decide to turn away she gets into the car and I smile with satisfaction. I get in and we head to the mall.

***********************************PAGE BREAK**************************************

We get to the mall and go to a store for Daisy. She runs around picking all the clothes she wants while Tobias and I sit on the bench outside the store eating ice cream. We talk for 10 minutes about random stuff like our favorite jelly belly flavor and if he wears boxers or briefs until Daisy comes out of the store to tell us she's ready to pay. After we pay and pick up ALL her numerous bags, we walk around the mall for a store suitable for my taste. We finally find one so I go in and they go sit with the bags at café next door. I look through the racks and find a couple of crop tops, V-necks, jeans, sweat pants, pajamas and a dress for a fancy occasion. I take the credit card Tobias gave me to pay and take, unlike Daisy, my very little amount of bags and walk next door to the café.

"I'm ready let's g-" I stop mid-sentence and look around. "Where's Daisy I ask Tobias?"

"Don't get mad, but I gave her money to go see a movie" he said holding his hands up to protect himself.

"WHAT?!" I scream dropping my bags but lowering my voice as people snap their heads around to look at us. "She can't go alone" I say.

"She begged me and she's right over there we can just walk around and wait for her it's no big deal" he says picking my bags up for me.

"Sorry I'm just over-"he stops me before I finish.

"I understand it's ok Tris" he says and we start walking around the mall with all the bags. After about a minute of walking I suggest we put the bags in the car.

"So what do you want to do now?" Tobias says staring ahead as we're walking.

"I don't know" right as we're passing a photo booth. Then I have an idea and I stop him.

"Hey why don't we go take pictures in the photo booth?" I say pointing at it. "To remind us of the first day I actually went out into Chicago" I add smiling.

"I think the marks on my hands from the bags could suffice" he says laughing.

"Pwease…..?!" I whine with a fake pout.

"Fine, Fine, Fine" he says with a ghost of a smile playing on his face. We walk into the photo booth and Tobias inserts two dollars. They let us take four pictures. In the first one I had a huge smile on my face while Tobias was looking at me with a grin. In the second one I quickly convinced Tobias to do monkey faces with me and we looked ridiculous. In the third one I put my arm on Tobias's shoulder and he placed me on his lap. And in the third and final one, I was still on his lap and we were looking at each other smiling. The last picture was taken but we didn't move. After what seamed like forever I spoke.

"The pictures are finished" I say getting off of him. "I heard the click" I say and I walk out of the booth. And sure enough the pictures were there.

"No one sees this but you and me" he says with a smile after taking the pictures.

"I promise, I promise" I say snatching the pictures from him and blowing on it to make the ink dry faster. He looks at me weirdly and I just return the favour by sticking my tongue at him and he laughs. We walk by a tattoo parlour when a girl comes up to us.

"Hey Four, how are you?" says the lady. "I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yah I know I've been busy getting ready for senior year. You know college applications and the such" he says casually.

"Who's this?" she says gesturing towards me.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Tris this is Tori, Tori this is Tris." He says getting a little stiff. I shake hands with Tori.

"Nice to meet you" I say to her. "Do you work in the tattoo parlour?" I ask her.

"Yes, I do. I'm actually looking for some employees for a part time job if you're interested." She suggests.

"I actually am interested, maybe I'll come back next weekend for a job interview" I say with a kind smile.

"Of course. Well I have to go guys but I'll see you next weekend Tris. Bye Four" she waves and walks away.

"How do you know her?" I ask curiously.

"Well…" he says getting a little stiff again.

"She gave me my tattoos" he says scratching the back of his neck.

"You have tattoos?" I ask surprised that a guy similar to my father would let his son get tattoos. Not a tattoo but tattoos.

"Yah I got them when I first came here actually" he says then continues. "To represent that this was my new life, that this was my _last chance_ to start over" **(see what I did there) **

I didn't know how to react. I smiled. This was exactly what I felt. I wanted him to tell me more. I wanted him to open himself up to me and I knew he was starting to since he wouldn't tell that to just anybody, all I had to do was have patience. Before I could say anything a girl came up to us again but this time it wasn't someone I thought was nice.

"Hey Four" the girl tried to say seductively.

"What do you want Lauren?" Tobias said and rolled his eyes.

"Very good question… and my answer is **you**" she said and before Tobias could react she pressed he lips to his and placed her hands on his chest. Almost immediately Tobias pushed her off of him and she fell into the fountain that was close by. Tobias and I started laughing and he took my hand and we ran away. We go to the other side of the mall that is almost deserted.

"Where are we?" I ask him his hand still in mine.

"It's a shortcut to the movie theatre" he says turning to me. We take the shortcut and sure enough we see Daisy there talking to a boy about her age. **(I hope you guys don't mind I'm changing Daisy's age to thirteen years old since I'm thirteen and I want Daisy to have a little romance of her own. Instead of being in elementary school she'll be in middle school, if it's confusing just let me know)**

I have a shocked look on my face. Daisy's pretty. Prettier than I was at that age but how is she even talking to a boy already? We just got here. Tobias smiles and we walk up to Daisy.

"Daisy time to go" he says for me. Daisy looks at us shocked.

"Bye Kyle. I'll see you at school" she says waving to the boy and walking over to us.

"What was that Daisy?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest which I seem to be doing a lot of lately.

"I'm flirting" she says with her teenage attitude. "You should try it some time its fun" Tobias laughs and I just send him a death glare.

"Whatever lets go before someone gets you pregnant" I say walking towards the exit.

"I'm surprised Tobias didn't knock you up. You guys were holding hands for quite a bit of time" she says but I just ignore her and roll my eyes.

********************************PAGE BREAK**********************************

We get home and go our separate ways. I put away all my new clothes and listen to my favourite song Demons by Imagine Dragons. I do that until dinner. We all sit there and eat quietly and I asked to be dismissed because I'm tired but I'm not. I go to my room and lie down listening to music when I hear a knock on my door. I open the door and find its Tobias.

"Hey" he says leaning on the doorway. "Going to sleep already?" he asks somewhat curious.

"Yeah, I don't want to fall asleep on my first day of school" I add smiling. He laughs.

"Just wanted to remind you to set your alarm for 6:30 for school" he says but I can see there's something else.

"Thanks, is that all?" I ask him raising my eyebrows.

"Umm… yeah" he says a little stiff then walks away. That was a little weird. I close the door and decide I'm tired so I go to sleep filled with mixed emotions about my first day of school and for some reason… Tobias.

TOBIAS'S POV

I'm such an idiot. Why the hell did I even go talk to her in the first place? I've never felt like this about a girl before. I've only spent 2 days with her and I'm already head over heals for this girl. I feel vulnerable around her like she can take down my protective shield, that I've built up over the years, with her eyes. She's the first person that ever made me forget about what I've been through with their smile. I want to know more about her and I want her to know more about me, but we can't do that. We live in the same house and we're practically brother and sister now… but it doesn't feel that way for me… I just don't know how she feels about it. Only time can tell.

THE NEXT MORNING (STILL TOBIAS'S POV)

I wake up and take a quick shower. I go to my dresser and pick out a plain shirt and jeans. I grab my bag and go downstairs. Marcus has already left. Thank god. He would've beaten me for leaving them to make breakfast for themselves.

"Morning" Tris says as I enter the kitchen. She looks beautiful this morning. She's wearing simple black skinny jeans and a top that says 'The earth without art is just eh', she looks even more beautiful than the girls that wear loads of makeup to impress me.

"Tobias?" Tris snaps me out of my daydream. "The toaster" she says pointing behind me. Oh shit! I put something in the toaster before I got distracted. I take the burnt toast out and the smoke alarm starts ringing. Smooth Tobias. Smooth. I put my bag down and fix the smoke alarm. "We already ate, just to let you know" Tris screams from the other room. Great she can't even count on me for breakfast. I grab a granola bar and we all get in the car and go to school. I drop Daisy off first and see that her 'friend' from yesterday is waiting for her and I laugh when I see Tris roll her eyes.

"Are you jealous of your 'little' sister?" I ask driving off to our school.

"Pfff… no" she says then turns her head but I manage to catch a smile. We get to school and I can see Tris is nervous for her Faction placement evaluation because she's shaking. Caleb walks to the front desk and Tris and I follow.

"You're going to do fine, you know that right?" I try to calm her down but I know it's impossible. I was once in her position and I couldn't dismiss the idea that the evaluation would be the future of the rest of my high school years and could effect what job I would get not to mention the fact that if I didn't pass the evaluation I would be factionless. This year I hear it's suppose to be easier since the school is desperate for new students. We walk up to the front desk and they get their schedules and they are told what room to go to for their evaluations. I take Tris and Caleb to the room and Caleb goes in without so much as a goodbye. He is so going to be an Erudite, they think saying goodbye is illogical and a waste of time since they're going to see you later. Tris says goodbye and tries to go in but I grab her arm.

"Good luck" I tell her trying to reassure her. "You'll do great" I tell her she smiles and goes in. I don't know why but I'm a little nervous for her too. I want her to get Dauntless not only because she's brave but because I want to be with her everyday even if I can't be with her the other way.

TRIS'S POV

I walk into the room and find desks. I sit at one near Caleb and the teacher there starts speaking.

"This year there are only nine of you" she says holding her hands together. "Normally you would be going through 4 steps. One for Amity you would be planting vegetables, one for Dauntless you would run a race, one for Erudite you would take a test and one for Candor you would have to answer truthfully to some questions without hesitation. For Abnegation there would be no evaluation, we would figure that out for ourselves" she takes a breath then continues. "But this year, since we are in need of some new students for junior and senior year, you will be aloud to pick two factions to take the test for or just pick one but it's a risk of becoming factionless. I will hand you a paper and you will write the faction or factions your want" she says and starts handing them out.

I take the slip and write Dauntless and Erudite just encase, I don't want to become factionless. She takes the papers when everyone's done and orders some other teacher's to come in. They all look different. One is wearing only black, the other gray, the other orange and yellow and the last one white and black. I assume they're all from different factions. She takes the one that wanted to try Erudite and the rest leave the room. I take the test and it's really hard so I start to worry but I end up finishing in time. She tells me the Dauntless teacher is waiting outside. I walk outside and I can't help but be relieved when I hear Caleb got into Erudite.

"Hey Tris" Tori says when I'm outside.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" I ask her confused.

"It was a last minute job" she says then leads me outside to their track field where a bunch of obstacles are set up.

"What's this?" I ask turning to Tori.

"It's an obstacle course" Tori says. "You start over there and I will time you" she says. I walk over to the start sign thank god I didn't wear flats today. Before she starts timing me she tells me "Good luck" but before I can thank her she blew the whistle and before my brain can process I'm doing the obstacles. It takes me about 6 minutes to do the obstacle and when I'm done she looks extremely surprised. I walk over to her panting.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Six minutes is the second best time any Dauntless has ever gotten" she says with an enormous smile.

"Who got the first best time?" I ask her smiling.

"Four" she says then hugs me which I assume mean I passed. Tobias? Seriously? We both didn't even go through full training. I forget about that and hear Tori tell me…

"Welcome to Dauntless Tris" she says letting go of me.

I am Dauntless.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WANTED SOME CHAPTERS WITH THE OTHER CHARACTERS LOVE LIVES LIKE URIAH AND MARLENE OR CHRISTINA AND WILL… AND SO ON! JUST LET ME KNOW! **** I ALSO CHANGED DAISY'S AGE SO IF ANYBODY FINDS THAT CONFUSING JUST LET ME KNOW! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW OH AND I FORGOT TO MENTION TO REVIEW!**


	4. The first day

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own divergent! **

**ENJOY! :)**

I feel so relieved, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I walk back inside and make my way to the front desk with a smile going from ear to ear. I ask for my schedule and locker number and the receptionist tells me to head to class even though the periods almost over. I thank her but before I can walk away she whispers quietly; "Good luck, you're going to need it!" and I'm suddenly confused as to why she said that but I ignore her comment and just make my way to my locker. I place my books inside and just take the ones I need for English class. When I get there I know I missed most of the period. I try to slip in unnoticed while the teacher is facing the board but my luck runs short.

"Ms. Prior, how nice of you to join us this morning." My English teacher tells me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to do the Faction placement evaluation because I'm new here." I say as I stand still, scared of what she might say.

"Do you have a note to prove your absence?" She asks rudely.

"No…?" I say like a question hoping that she won't get mad at me. She's like a freaking bomb; you never know when she's going to blow up.

"That was very illogical of you." She says with a smile as she writes me a detention slip. I walk over to her, pissed, and grab it out of her hands while I say; "Well I'm not Erudite am I?" and then I hear a bunch of "Ohs" and "Burns" coming from the classroom. "Don't talk back to me young lady or things will be worse for you this year" she says sternly, but I'm not scared. I turn around and roll my eyes. As I take my seat in the back I realize none of the people I met from the party are in this class. I'm screwed for the rest of the year. The teacher babbles on about Charles Dickens for about fifteen minutes until the bell rings signalling second period. I make my way to my locker and see all of my new friends standing around it.

"Hey guys" I say taping Uriah on the shoulder to get their attention.

"WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS!" they all scream in unison as they hug me.

"Thank you, but how did you guys know?" I ask them confused.

"We ran into Tori and asked her if you made it" Zeke said casually.

"Who has math next period?" I ask all of them.

"I do" Zeke, Tobias and Shauna reply in unison.

"Aren't you a junior Tris? Why are you with the seniors?" asks Uriah curiously.

"I was advanced in math at my old school in England so they put me in a senior math class this year" I tell him and he nods in understanding.

Then the bell rings and I rush to get my things in my locker while Tobias waits for me.

We rush to math class and make it right in time. We take the two seats in the back and open our books as the teacher comes in the class.

"Good morning everyone" our math teacher tells us as he spreads his unorganised papers all over his desk. "For those of you who don't already know my name it's Mr. Max and I will be your math teacher for this year." He says a little distant. After he finally gets himself organised he starts the lesson with some simple Algebra problems and asks us to do them individually. While I finish the problems easily, Tobias drops a paper on the floor and motions for me to pick it up. So I do and when I open it I realize he wrote me a note. Americans and their note passing.

_I didn't get to tell you early while everyone was smothering you but congrats! You're in Dauntless now, I told you there was nothing to worry about, I never doubted you Trissy._

_-Tobias _

I smile at him and mouth _thank you _and he just winks. The next couple of classes go by quickly. I have art with Marlene, Christina and Lynn. I have Chemistry with Uriah, Will and Christina, and I have History with Johnny, Marlene's boyfriend. Next is lunch. I walk/run down the hall to the cafeteria, when I get there I look down for a split second and end up tripping and falling down. But I didn't just fall down by myself; I fell down on top of someone AGAIN! I look down and see Uriah of all people.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Uriah says with his adorable cheesy smile plastered on his face. I smile back and blush a little before getting off him.

"Sorry" I say shyly. He laughs a little. "What?"

"You're cute when you blush you know that right?" he says coming closer to me. That just makes me blush more and he snickers at me. "Like that" he takes my hand and leads me to the lunch line.

"So Uri, you tell me what I should get." I say poking him.

"Well for one thing CAKE!" he says basically screaming which turns a few heads.

"Is it that good?" I ask him smiling so much my face hurts.

"YES!" he says as it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Dauntless has the best cake, babe. Remember that." He says nudging me a little. I giggle a little.

"First did you just call me babe? And second I'll get the cake but if it's not good you're paying me for it" I say crossing my arms.

"Yes I did and trust me you won't be disappointed sweet cheeks" he says and we both laugh and his new nickname for me as we make our way to our table.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asks with a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Nothing" Uriah and I say at the same time. "Is Dauntless cake actually that good?" I ask putting my chin in my hands.

"Yes" everyone at the table screams at the same time which gets some peoples attention, I notice that happens a lot with this group. I smile and take a bite of the cake I got.

"Oh. My. God." I say with a hint of over exaggeration in my voice.

"I know right" Uriah says in a girly voice. We all laugh.

"Hey beautiful" says a voice behind me and there stands a guy with brown hair and brown eyes partially attractive, but I have no clue who the hell he is and why he's talking to me.

"Do I know you?" I ask him.

"Not yet you don't, I'm Peter and this is Drew and Molly" he says motioning to the people behind him that look to me like his back up.

"I'm Tris" I say while offering my hand. He shakes it but before he lets go he whispers something in my ear.

"You don't have to sit with these losers, come sit with us we're much cooler" he says and I instantaneously hate him.

"I'm good sitting here, besides you're an idiot." I tell him satisfied and everyone laughs.

"Is that what you think?" he says and I can hear the obvious hurt in his voice.

"Shock me, tell me something intelligent" I say describing it with my hands. He stares at me for a second then walks off to some other table as his followers walk in step behind him.

"Wow Tris we're learning more about you every minute" Zeke says still smiling. I glance at Tobias and realize he's looking at me. We stare at each other for a few seconds until Uriah clears his throat and I tear my eyes away from Tobias.

"So who wants to have a bonfire this weekend?" Uriah says excitedly. Uriah gets a bunch of "sures" and "totallys". Lunch goes by in a blink of an eye. We all talk about the bonfire and decide it's going to be at Tobias's house and I guess mine too because Marcus is gone for the weekend. I head to class when lunch is over and notice a couple of stares coming from guys I don't know. I hear someone call my name from behind me so I turn around and see Christina.

"Hey girly" Christina says as she takes my arm and interlocks it with hers.

"Hey what's up Chris?" I ask her walking in the direction of my locker.

"Haven't you noticed? All the guys are checking you out" she informs me very happily.

"I haven't noticed" I say casually, flattered. I look around and see a guy smirking at me so I give him a small smile and turn back to Christina. "I guess you're right" I tell her a little shyly. I don't like being the center of attention. I guess I'm not used to it, in London I went to a private school that focused mainly on studies so looking cute wasn't at the top of my schedule.

"So… are you up for a tincy tiny Tris makeover?" she asks me looking hopeful.

"Sure I don't know why not" I say innocently not knowing what was to come.

"Yay!" she screams clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "Can I come over this weekend a little before the bonfire?" she asks me.

"Sure, give me your number so I can call you" I tell her handing her my phone while she does the same with hers. We finish typing our numbers in then say goodbye and head off to our classes. I walk into my public speaking class and realize it's a mix of juniors and seniors since I see Tobias sitting in the back at a desk that seats three. I go over and sit beside him. "Hey Toby" I tell him.

"Hey Trissy" he says with a smile. At that moment the bell rings and in comes Uriah last minute. He waves at us and comes to sit on the other side of me.

"Hey guys" Uriah says but before we could reply the bell rings and the teacher come in. She introduces herself as Ms. Lilith and after that I just tuned out until Uriah gets my attention. He subtly hands me a note I open it up:

_Hey, want to hang out after school and study together? I suck at math and I need your help if you can, and I also get to spend time with you which is a happy coincidence :) :P_

_-Uri_

I turn to him and smile then reply:

_Yah sure, do you want to come over? Marcus is supposed to be at a meeting until 11:00. _

_-Tris_

Before I can hand him the note Ms. Lilith grabbed it off the desk.

"Ms. Prior, Mr. Hallson **(Uriah and Zeke's last name)** what is so important that you need to be discussing it during my class?" she says glancing down at the note. Uriah and I stay silent. "So neither of you would mind if I read it to the class?" she said more like a statement than a question. She read the class the note and random people I don't know started screaming stuff like: "Uriah's gonna get laid to-night!" and "Uriah you lucky bastard". After Uriah gave them all his death glare and the teacher managed to calm them down, we went back to the lesson. The rest of the day went by smoothly. I have gym with all of my friends since it's another class with seniors and juniors. I make my way to my locker and leave my books inside while I wait for Uriah to meet me there like we organised after class.

"Hey muffin" Uriah says using one of his many annoying but cute nicknames for me as he walks over to my locker.

"Hey Uri" I say mimicking his tone.

"Ready to go?" he asks me.

"To go on your death trap? I don't think so but I'm not sleeping at school" I tell him and he laughs as we make our way to his motorcycle. He hands me the only helmet he has.

"Wait, you're not wearing a helmet?" I ask him as he sits on the motorcycle.

"No, its ok I've done it plenty times before" he says with a cocky smile.

"Ok, just remember if we get into an accident and you go into a coma, it's not my fault" I say sitting behind him.

"I would never dream of it" he says laughing. I put my arms tightly around his waist. He asks me if I'm ready and I nod. He drives off and since I don't live that far from the school I'm relieved to see the house in a matter of minutes with no one hurt. We get off the motorcycle and I lead him into the house. Tobias was suppose to only bring Daisy home since Caleb had a math group or something so it's just us and I assume Tobias told her about the whole Four situation. "Four! Daisy!" I scream but no one answers so I assume we're alone.

"Who's Daisy?" Uriah asks me curiously.

"My teenage little sister" I tell him emphasizing the teenage.

"So where do you want to study?" he asks me and I think the living room then I realize people might want to watch TV when we're busy studying.

"Is my room ok?" I ask him for permission and I don't know why.

"Yah that's fine" he says and I take him up the stairs.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, IT KINDA SUCKED AT SOME PARTS BUT I'M EXAUSTED! I MIGHT HAVE SOME TIME TOMORROW TO PUBLISH ANOTHER UPDATE BUT I DON'T MAKE PROMISES! LIKE ALWAYS REVIEW PLEASE! LAST CHAPTER I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS AND I WRITE A LOT MORE THAN MOST PEOPLE IN ONE CHAPTER! OK I'M BABBLING NOW, JUST REVIEW AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT! JK (OR AM I) YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT! REVIEEEEWWWWWW! :) **


	5. Knock first!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent yada yada yada you guys get the point.**

**ENJOY! :)**

TRIS'S POV

I open the door to my room and we walk in. It's not the nicest room in the world, after all I just moved here so there are boxers piled on to of each other in the corner of my room. There's another huge box near the door that has a note I assume from Marcus. It's probably a desk. And then there's my amazing dresser right near the bathroom. At least my bed is made. Yah I probably should've picked somewhere else to study.

"Sorry about the mess, I just moved here. We can go to another room to study; the house is pretty big I'm sure I'll find something." I tell him as I try closing the door.

"No it's fine Tris, we can just study on your bed. I mean if you want" he says shyly.

"Yah sure that's ok with me" I say as I enter my room and sit on my bed with my back leaning on the head board. Uriah joins me and we take out our books. At that moment I hear the door downstairs open and I know that it's Tobias and Daisy.

"Shit I can't find my math notes" he says worriedly.

"Uri I'll be right back" I tell him and he just nods clearly distracted by his missing note book. I go down stairs and see Daisy texting. "Daisy when did you get a phone?" I ask her **clearly mad**.

"Just now" she tells me not looking up from her phone.

"Tobias, explain" I tell him crossing my arms over my chest.

"My dad wanted her to have a phone encase of emergencies so he told me to go get her one staright after school… and I did" he said scared at how I was going to react.

"Chill Tris, it's not going to kill me" she says with an extreme amount of attitude. I stick my tongue at her when she can't see and Tobias laughs, which makes me smile a little but I quickly cover it up.

"Did you tell her about the Four thing? Uriah's here remember" I tell him.

"Oh shit I forgot" he says and we both run upstairs to find Daisy in my room talking to Uriah.

"Who's Tobias?" we hear Uriah ask Daisy.

"He liv-" Daisy starts but I cut her off with my hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry Uriah I think the enormous amount of makeup on her face has gotten in to her head" I tell him and I can see him stifle a laugh. Tobias stands near the door where Uriah can't see him. Uriah might not be the most intelligent guy in the world but he would definitely be able to put two and two together and figure it out. "Daisy why don't you go text your boyfriend and leave us alone" I tell her directing her to her room.

"I got the picture; you want to be **alone** with him. No need to tell me twice" she says and walks away. Tobias does the same and I go back inside sitting down next to Uriah.

"Sorry Uri, she could get really annoying sometimes" I tell him while opening my math text book.

"It's ok Zeke says the same thing about me all the time and I agree" at that we both laugh.

"So I'm guessing you found your notes?" I ask him looking at a notebook sitting on his lap.

"I guess I did" he says. We start studying and I help him with his math until we decide to take a break after an hour. We talk and laugh at YouTube videos we decided to watch on my laptop. We watch this hilarious one of this racoon trying to play the harp. We laugh our asses off and I end up with my head on his shoulder. The video stops and it gets a little awkward… I try turning my head away from him because I feel a little blush creeping up my cheeks but he grabs my chin gently and turns my face towards his then he leans in...

URIAH'S POV (DON'T GET USED TO IT)

She's so beautiful. Unlike any other girl I've met before. Her laugh is mesmerizing and I can't take my eyes off of her while we study and I'm glad she doesn't realize this because I'm basically drooling over her. I'm Uriah Hallson, I'm the player of the school. I do not fall in love nor do I stick with one girl but Tris… she's different than all the other girls. When I'm around her I get nervous and my hands start to sweat. I suggest we take a break from studying and she agrees. We decide to watch YouTube videos and we laugh like crazy until we watch one that we find hysterical and she ends up leaning her head on my shoulder. When the video finishes she tries turning away from me but I put her head back into place and lean in for a kiss. As soon as I'm close enough to feel her breath on my lips the door swings open and there stands Four. He thinks no one knows but we've been back at school for what a day now? And I've already noticed the way he looks at Tris. He wants to protect her from an pain but not in a brotherly way and if anyone else liked Tris like I do they would realize how much Four actually cares for her.

"Umm… I'm sorry I-I'll come back later" he stutters and walks out the door. When he's gone there's an awkward silence until…

TRIS'S POV

His lips are extremely close to mine that I can smell the Dauntless cake he had at lunch. I don't know why I'm not pulling away. When I was on the plane ride to Chicago I swore to myself that this fresh start would be strictly focused on school work and not on boys. I'll have plenty of time for boys later but when he leans in I remember that I hadn't had my first kiss yet and I thought to myself why not? Uriah's cute and I can handle a boyfriend and school work at the same time. Four pops into my mind while I'm thinking all of this and I don't know why. Suddenly the door bursts open and there stands Four. I see a glare on Uriah's face but he quickly masks it with shock.

"Umm… I'm sorry I-I'll come back later" he stutters and walks out the door. When he's gone there's an awkward silence until I lean in a kiss him. I don't know why Tobias just came into my room like that but all I can think about was that kiss. _What the hell got into you Tris? _I tell myself. When I break away from the kiss I'm looking at a smirking Uriah. He leans in again but I quickly move aside.

"Um, you know I just realised I have a lot of unpacking to do" I tell him as I pack up his books because he is obviously in a state of shock.

"B-but you just…" he stutters out but I interrupt him.

"I had a great time Uri and we can talk tomorrow but you know I just moved here so I need to settle in" I tell him as I push him out my bedroom door. I close the door and lean my back on it, _what have I gotten myself into._

TOBIAS'S POV

I walk into Tris's room to ask if they wanted anything to eat but when I walk in I see their lips about to touch and suddenly something inside me breaks. I quickly stutter out that I'll come back later and I leave slamming the door behind me. I can't believe I just saw that, Uriah's the biggest player in our school. I heard he even makes out with at least 5 girls a day. Tris probably didn't know that right? She wouldn't be that stupid, I tell myself. Suddenly I hear someone come down the stairs and surprisingly it's Uriah.

"Where you going?" I ask him ask he takes the last step down the stairs.

"Um…I don't know I think Trissy just kicked me out of her room" he laughs. He says goodbye and leaves the house. I thought Christina and I were the only ones who called her Trissy. _Calm down Tobias she's not your girlfriend you just want her to be. _But I have no chance with her. She's practically my sister and what would she want with a messed up guy like me? Nothing, that's what she would want. I walk up the stairs and slam the door to my bedroom after going in, and I stay there the rest of the night.

TRIS'S POV

I stay in my room the rest of the night doing 'homework' and thinking about what happened. Uriah is cute and funny but I heard he's a player, but Tobias is handsome, he always acts like a gentlemen but only one tiny problem; he's my brother. Well adoptive brother, the point is I can't go out with him even though I want to. I have to stick with someone within my reach and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

*************************************PAGE BREAK************************************

I wake up early in the morning because I feel like going on a walk to figure things out. I put UGGS on and leave my pyjamas on for now. I make my way down stairs and grab a granola bar from the cabinet when I see Tobias sitting at the table deep in thought. I poke him on the back and he winces in pain. I wonder why.

"Why are you up so early?" he asks me sincerely with a smile.

"I just felt like going on a walk" I tell him.

"Mind if I join?" he asks me getting out of his chair. "After all you just moved here and I think you might need my help to get around the neighbourhood" he tells me with a cocky smile.

"Well I that case I think you should come, you know only to protect me from the scary old lady down the street that makes those delicious chocolate cookies" I say with a quiet laugh since everyone's sleeping. We walk out the door together and walk down the street in a somewhat comfortable silence.

TOBIAS'S POV

I decide to wake up earlier than usual to have some time to think to myself. I sit in the kitchen for a while but I don't keep track. At some time early in the morning I feel someone poke me on my back and I turn around angry but my face softens when I see it's Tris. Her expression seems worried and I understand why. I winced when she touched my back because last night after everyone was asleep my dad beated me again. He said I should never skip dinner with family and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was the phrase he says every time; _this is for your own good son. _I forget about last night and ask Tris why she's up so early and she tells me she wants to go for a walk so I join her and we leave the house together and walk to the street.

"So you and Uriah…?" I ask her in a brotherly way.

"I really don't know, he's cute and all but I heard he's a player" she confesses. "Is that true?" she asks me. I don't know what to say, should I sabotage her relationship with Uri for my own good? Or should I let them be happy by telling her a lie for Uriah's sake? I obviously think about this for too long because she looks at me worried.

"Toby? You ok?" she asks me concerned.

"Um… those are just rumours" I lie and I feel bad for it.

"Thanks for the advice" she says smiling.

"Of course that's what big brothers are for right?" I tell her and it might just be me but I think I saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes at the mention of brother although she hides it with a laugh.

"Yah I guess so, Caleb never helped me with those things" she tells me.

"Well come to me any time" I say to her while nudging her with my elbow.

"Thanks bro" she tells me smiling from ear to ear.

"No problem sis" I tell her and we both smile but like yesterday when I saw her and Uriah almost kiss something inside me dropped.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! OK JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A FOURTRIS! I JUST WANT THEM TO TAKE TIME GETTING TO EACH OTHER BUT DON'T WORRY NOT LONG! BTW THE SEEN WHERE URIAH AND TRIS KISSED WAS KINDA BASSED ON MY FIRST KISS WHICH HAPPENED TONIGHT (I'M ONLY 13)! ANYWHO I'M NOT POSTING A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEW! SORRY PEOPLE BUT IT'S FAIR! REVIEEEEWWWW! :)**


End file.
